Aftermath
by jellybean96
Summary: Basically, the aftermath of Kickin' It On Our Own. Of what i think could happen in season 3 of Kickin' It. Read and Review.


**Hello everyone! So, this is not my first fic, but it is my first fic for Kickin It. I love this show and I'm a huge Kick shipper. And so, after watching Kickin' It On Our Own, and seeing the end, I knew I had to write something. Then I went onto the wikia page for Kickin' It, and read a few things about season 3, and thus, this one-shot was born. So, I hope you all enjoy. **

*1 month after Kickin' It On Our Own*

"Kee-yah!" Kim shouts as she lunges towards Jack during their current sparring match. It is just the two of them at the dojo, because they wanted to get in some extra workout time that they had missed due to reasons unknown to everyone but the two of them.

"Oomph!" Kim's back hits the mat with a thud as Jack holds her down, one of his legs wrapped around both of hers, and each of his hands holding down one of her arms above his head.

"You're getting better," Jack says to Kim and he looks at her, "But I still think I'm better." He smirks.

"Oh, you really think that?" She asks him. He just continues to smirk and nod his head.

She just gives him a grin and then moves herself slightly and manages to flip them so that Jack's back is on the mat and Kim is the one pinning him down, "Who's the better one now?" she asks.

"Still me." He smiles.

Kim shakes her head, "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"It's one of my best characteristics." He says and then starts laughing to which Kim responds with a laugh as well.

"I can think of a better characteristic that you have," Kim says to him.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"This," She leans down towards him slowly and presses her lips to his, a few loose strands of her blonde hair falling down over her face. He kisses back as she releases his hands from hers and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body down closer to his own body. They stay there for a moment, their lips moving in perfect synch, not a care in the world, they just have each other.

After a moment, air becomes a necessity so they pull apart and rest their foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm really glad you moved to Seaford Jack Brewer." Kim says suddenly.

"I am too Kim Crawford." He smiles at her and pecks her lips once more.

"Now, let's go get changed and grab some Falafel Phil's."

"Sounds like a plan," she says back and stands up, holding her hand out to assist Jack in getting up. He accepts the gesture and pulls himself up off the floor. Their hands remain interlocked as they walk towards the dressing rooms, but then separate as they depart into their respective dressing rooms.

Little did they know that throughout their whole exchange, someone was watching them. And needless to say, that person wasn't at all shocked.

"You sure you want to tell them?" Jack asks Kim as he stands in front of her, his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. They are standing in the entryway of the mall, off to the side to allow others to pass by them and into the mall.

Kim nods her head, "I'm sure. I think they're getting suspicious and I don't like keeping this from them. They're our friends. They have the right to know about us."

"I completely agree," Jack smiles. He leans forward and places his lips on hers softly. They are there like that for a moment and then they pull apart and smile at each other.

"Let's do this," Kim says, pulling away completely from Jack. She turns to face the entrance of the mall and takes a deep breath. Jack steps up beside her and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and smiles, to which he smiles back. They both take a deep breath together and then take a step into the mall.

*Inside the dojo*

"Okay," Rudy says, pacing back and forth in front of Jerry, Milton and Eddie who are standing in the middle of the mat, dressed in their workout clothes, "Our next tournament is coming up. You gotta practice as much as possible. We're going up against the Black Dragons. We have to be perfect."

"Umm, Rudy?" Milton says tentatively raising his hand into the air ever so slightly.

"Yes Milton?"

"Um, shouldn't we just be proud of ourselves for doing a great job?"

"Well you could, or you could crush the Black Dragons and dominate!"

"Oh."

"By the way, where are Jack and Kim?! They are my best students! We can't win without them!"

"Gee thanks," Milton says under his breath.

"Ahaha! Yes!" All heads turn to see Jack and Kim walking through the dojo doors side by side, laughing, and closer together than normal.

"Where have you two been?" Rudy says, walking towards them. The rest of the group gathers behind Rudy, waiting to see what the two friends have to say.

"Sorry Rudy. But Jack and I have an announcement." Kim smiles.

"We have an announcement, she says," Rudy repeats and throws his hands in the air, "Well then, let's hear this oh-so-great announcement that is so important it made you late to practice."

Jack sighs, "Well, we're late because we were debating on whether to tell you guys now, or wait."

"Just tell us already yo!" Jerry shouts, with a blank look on his face.

Jack and Kim look at each other and then down at their hands. They grab the others' hands in their own and interlock their fingers together. They both look back up at the group and smile.

At the same time they both open their mouth to speak, "We're dating."

Everyone's mouths drop open in shock.

"Well it's about time you two got together!" Jerry exclaims, the only one seeming to not be affected by the sudden news. Rudy, Eddie and Milton stand there, not moving at all.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Kim asks them all.

"Of course we are," Milton says having finally recovered.

"Yeah. Everyone could tell you guys liked each other." Eddie adds in.

"Wait," Jack says, "you guys aren't mad?"

"Why would we be mad yo?" Jerry questions.

"Yeah. Young love is a magical thing," Rudy begins, "Cherish it. Because the next thing you know, you'll be living in your parents basement pleading for the girl you left to take you back, because in high school you thought you were too cool to be tied down and she becomes really hot and famous and doesn't want anything to do with you!" Rudy finishes and then starts panting heavily.

"Um, okay." Jack says awkwardly. "So, before we walked in, what were you all working on?"

"Training for the tournament that's coming up." Eddie answers.

"Well," Kim says, "let's get training." She smiles and looks at everyone. They all go back to the mat to train more, everyone except for Jerry. He stays and moves so that he is standing in front of the young couple.

"So, it took you guys long enough to tell everyone."

"What are you talking about Jerry?" Jack says to him.

"Don't think I don't know."

"So what do you know?" Kim asks this time.

"I know that you two," he motions between Jack and Kim with his finger, "have been secretly dating for a month now."

"What?" Jack and Kim say simultaneously, their voices going higher.

"Yeah. I've known ever since I saw you two getting all cozy together in the movie theatre a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, you saw that?" Jack asks looking over at Kim.

Jerry nods his head, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kim asks him quietly.

Jerry shrugs, "I figured you would tell them when you wanted to."

"Well thanks Jerry," Jack says, patting him on the shoulder with his other hand.

"Thanks for what?" Jerry asks with a blank look on his face, uncrossing his arms.

"Never mind," Jack says back, shaking his head.

"Come on babe. Let's go get changed." Jack says, looking at Kim.

Kim looks at him and smiles, "Okay."

The two walk hand in hand towards the dressing rooms, but then part ways with a kiss to go to their respective changing rooms. Jerry watches as his two friends make their way to the dressing rooms. They are definitely going to last, and if they don't, well, that will be the day that will be one crazy, unbelievable day.

**So? What did you all think? Did you like it? Let me know in a review. **

**I don't know if I will be writing more fics for Kickin' It. Most of it depends on the response I get from this, and if I get any more ideas for stories. **

**Well, bye!**

**Jellybean96 out! **


End file.
